


Intruder

by idle_writer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idle_writer/pseuds/idle_writer
Summary: RK800 Connor x Reader x RK900 Ninesone night with you and Connor made Nines think of his place in this world
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't stop the sound of pleasure escaping your lips as two pair of hands held you - identical but at the same time not. 

Connor's hand were always so gentle, always comforting. You hummed, leaning towards him, enjoying the soft carresses of his hand on your cheek.

On the otherhand, there was Nines, his touch completely different with Connor's. His fingers digged hard in to your hips, surely leaving blooms of red and purple on your skin. 

But you were too deep in this to care. The knot in your stomach threaten to burst as Nines continously hit that one spot. That one spot you thought only Connor could find. 

You wrapped you arm around Connor's shoulder, burying your face onto his neck. Your other hand rested on Nines' fingers on your hips. Not sure if it was because of the feeling your climax fast approaching, but you swore you felt Nines' hold on you became soft?

You moaned, "Con, I'm close..."

Connor stroked your hair, whispering words of love and reassurance. His own breathing was heavy as he does his best to regulate his rising temperature. 

And then the pleasure burst inside you unlike any other, wild and violent, almost like a storm. You felt stream of liquid inside you, something you recognized before, relieved that Nines was also able to reach his release as well. 

You collapsed in Connor's arms, eyelids becoming heavy, struggling to catch your breath. After several seconds, Connor gently pushed you away from him and pressed a kiss on the tip of your nose, "I'm going to get you some water." 

You hummed in response, sighing as you felt all the muscles in your body starting to ache. Aside from Connor's fleeting footsteps, there was silence, and then rustling. 

You slowly opened your eyes, "Nines?"

Nines was already putting on his clothes, movements fast and methodical. His lithe fingers were almost finished buttoning up his jacket. He glanced at you, waiting for you to continue. His gaze intense and you swallowed hard, throat dry as hell from what you could guess was all the noises you were letting out earlier. You made a mental note to thank Connor for getting you water. "You're leaving?"

 _Was that longing in your voice? Do you prefer if he stays? Can he stay?_ These are some of the thoughts that ran on his mind palace, his LED spinning yellow.

Connor returned, giving you a glass of water, one that you happily accepted. You thanked him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He got back to the bed with you, but not before wiping away the wetness that ran down your thighs. His fingers instinctively traced the red marks that are starting to form on your hips, marks left not by him by but his brother. Oddly enough. The idea was not unpleasant.

Nines could only stare. His ~~predecessor~~ brother was truly smitten. Suddenly, the blatant display of affection in front of him was too much.

Nines cleared his throat, an action he didn't need to do,"Yes, I'm leaving. I remember I still have something to do at the station."

"Oh, okay."

_Were you disappointed? Would you prefer that he stay?_

"Thank you, Nines..." 

He gave you a small nod as he reach for the door.

...

Connor: We both know you are lying.

Nines ignored the message.

Connor: [Name] said you should be careful on your way. 

Nines: I can handle myself.

Connor: She knows. But still.  
Connor: You could've stayed if you wanted.  
Connor: [Name] would've loved it if you stayed.

Nines stopped on his tracks, reading and re-reading the last message. The memory of you and Connor flashed his mind. The way you nuzzled closer to Connor whenever he's nearby. The way your eyes crinkle as you smiled at him. The way Connor return the same affections, stroking your hair whispering you name. You may not be able to see it, but Nines can. The way Connor's artificial heart pumps harder when you're nearby. 

And then Nines saw himself.

Was he capable of such ~~emotion~~ _mechanism_? Was he capable of _love_?

Or would he forever be just an **_intruder_** caught in the middle of whatever this is?


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Connor…” You asked the first person you ran into.

“That plastic prick?” The man grimaced, his tone vile.

You frowned, not liking this person at all. “Please don’t speak of him like that.”

“ _It_. Why do you care? You fucking?” The man stepped toward you. You tried to push him away but he only caught your wrist. “You should be with a real man, _darling_.”

“I advise you to let go, Detective Reed,”

Nines was gripping Reed’s wrist. The man winced in pain, immediately letting go of yours. “What the fuck? Are you going to break my hand?! Jesus.”

_If you touch her again, yes._

“As an officer of the law, you of all people should know what harassment is.” Nines stated, his voice cold and threatening.

Gavin cursed under his breath, and walked away.

“Thank you,” you said rubbing your wrist with your other hand. Receiving no response, you looked up to Nines, his deadly stare fixed on the back of Reed’s head. You lifted your hand and gently touched the skin surrounding his LED. “Nines, are you okay? _It’s red._ ”

Nines’ eyes flickered to you, circling his hand on yours and flipping them to get a good look and inspect your your wrist, his fingers skimming the skin. He looked like he was in very deep thought.

What you didn’t know was that Nines’ mind were plagued by the thoughts of you. For some reason, his mind always come back to the way you called his name when _that night ended, and the unfamiliar longing to hear it again_.

He usually didn’t care about anyone – human or android. All he cared about was that he accomplishes all tasks, all missions assigned to him.

He was unlike his brother.

Connor had always been good with humans. He became even better after deviancy. Connor embraced the idea wholeheartedly. Always following the hardboiled lieutenant around made him _soft_. Connor found humans and human interactions interesting. And when you first came, Connor couldn’t stop talking about you. Nines would sometimes overhear Connor asking Hank for advice.

_“Can’t you look for those information using your built-in search engine or whatever,”_ Hank would always grunt, but in the end, he would always give Connor some advice. The android always listening tentatively, mentally taking notes.

It’s not that Connor couldn’t search for the answer on his own, he just values the lieutenant’s opinions above anyone else’s.

Nines wasn’t like that, and he’d like to think that it was because his systems were more advanced, more resistant. He was more machine, yes, even more machine than the RK800. And so he was used to be treated like such - like a tool to accomplish mission left and right until his biocomponents fail him. Because if he is not… then what is he?

_“So you’re Connor’s brother?” The first words you’ve spoken to him. It was also the first time he was referred to as a ‘brother’._

Why did you treat him so _human_?

Why did you burrow yourself on his components so deep he couldn’t shake you off?

.

.

.

“[Name]?”

Nines immediately let go of your hand. Turning around, you saw Connor exiting the elevator.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Nines.” You thanked him again, before walking to meet with Connor.

Nines watched as you pulled on Connor’s tie urging him to bend down as you place a kiss on his lips, Connor happily returning the gesture, his hand automatically reaching at your back as he pulled you closer.

A snort of disgust was heard from a distance, and the lovers pulled away. A soft chuckle left you. “Hi there, Hank.”

Hank was already on his way to his desk, not turning to you but acknowledging you with a wave of his hand.

You then fixed Connor’s jacket and tie, doing your best to smoothen the creases made by you. Connor noticed the redness on your wrist, eyes narrowing slightly, but choosing not to say anything. Instead he lifted your hand, and pressed his lips against your wrist. His eyes were on you, lips brushing your skin as he whispered. “I can leave in 32 minutes. Will you wait for me?”

You fought the blush creeping on your face, and breathed deeply. You nodded, unable to stop smiling when you felt him intertwine his fingers with yours as you were led to a chair near his desk.

Nines watched in a distance, ignoring the constant glaring notification on the corner of his line of sight.

**「SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^^」**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this. Just got sidetracked a bit. And yes, this will end in chapter 5! 
> 
> Also fun fact. I cross post my fics in tumblr. This one has more likes/notes (in Tumblr )than think before (my other dbh fic), and vice versa. Anyway, I talked too much. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since you saw Nines back at the precinct, you couldn’t keep him off your mind. Even with your boyfriend, Connor, walking you up to your apartment, fingers intertwined, your mind goes back to the brief encounter you had with Nines.

Internally, you scolded yourself. It was wrong to think of another man that way, right? Think of that night. The sadness you felt when he left. The longing for him to come back. The familiarity of it all. Your head spinning as a sudden realization hit you. _It’s the same way you feel about Connor._

  
You abruptly stopped in your tracks, words slipping out of your mouth without thought, “Connor, I have to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait until we’re at your place?” He asked with mirth, pulling your hand.

You stayed on your ground. Your grip on his hand tightening. “I have to tell you now, and then you can decide if you still want me.”

Seeing your sullen expression, your head hanging low, eyes glassy with unshed tears, Connor dropped his playful act. He leaned in closer to you, letting you rest your head on his chest, his fingers slowly running through your hair, his voice gentle, “You can tell me anything.”

Your eyes closed, relishing the feeling of his embrace. You could faintly hear the sound of his thirium pump and for a second, you almost changed your mind. You didn’t want this to be the last, but deep down, you knew he has the right to know. “I think… I have feelings for Nines.”

Your breathing stopped as soon as you felt the comforting rhythm of his fingers cease. And when he carefully pushed you back, you wanted to cling to his shirt so bad, wanted to take back what you said. You wanted to reach for him but you didn’t. Suddenly feeling like an intruder stepping on to his personal space, you just bit your lip as the steady stream of tears flowed from your eyes. 

_“Oh, love. Don’t cry.”_

Hearing those words was enough to give you courage. Your tears immediately stopped and you slowly lifted your head to look up at his face. The anger and disgust you were expecting to see wasn’t there, instead, the smile you’ve grown to love was on his face, a beautiful blue glow on his LED. When he introduced you to Nines, he knew you’ll treat Nines well. Did he expected you to fall for him? No. Did he do anything to stop it? No. Was it unconventional? Yes. But isn’t your love with each other unconventional as well?

You choked, “You’re not upset?”

Connor shook his head. His thumb gently brushes your tears away, “I’m lucky to have you, and Nines… He’ll be lucky to have you, too.”

You raised your hand to touch him, fingertips lightly grazing his cheeks. His eyes fluttered close upon contact. He held your hand as he placed it fully on his face, loving the genuine warmth of your skin. He tilted his head slightly to press soft kisses on your open palm. Your heart skipping a beat when he opened his eyes – dark and glazed with lust. 

* * *

As soon as the door to your apartment closed, frantic hands – both yours and his –mapped each other bodies. Clothes were haphazardly thrown and left on the floor. The image of your first time with Connor, he stepping off your grasp to pick up your clothes as he began to fold them and place them neatly on a chair, unaware he left you so hot and bothered until you pounced on him showing him how hot and bothered you were. You almost chuckled at the memory if not for your current situation. He learned a long way from then, you thought. 

His lips was on you the whole time, hands not stopping their exploration. You didn’t even notice that you were led to your room until your back had hit the familiar softness of your mattress. Connor hovered over you, pressing his body against yours but careful not to crush you with his weight. Your hand was placed on his shoulder, the other grasping on the hair behind his neck. He grasped your chin, holding you in place as he slowly kissed your lips. Your opened your mouth, inviting him in, and without a second thought he jumped in, wanting to taste everything you could offer. You moaned when his addicting taste invaded your senses as his tongue languidly massages yours. You gave his hair a slight pull, prompting him to release your mouth, and a sound similar to a groan left his lips, making you clench your thighs together as you felt a tingle sent to your core. The action didn’t get unnoticed. His hand slides its way lower as his lips tracing a line of butterfly kisses from your lips to your chin, to your throat, sucking at the juncture of your neck. You pushed his head closer, a moan leaving you as Connor began to suck harder, sure to leave a purple mark you’d have a hard time covering up. Your breath hitched when the pads of his fingers skimmed past your hardened nipples, arching your back, wanting to get more friction, but his fingers didn’t stop. They continued their descent down your body, a strangled noise leaving your lips when you felt his fingers brush your swollen bud, dipping his index and middle lower as he gathered the wetness on your lower lips and spread them all over, making circular motions on your clit. 

“Connor, please. I want you. Please.” 

He shushed you with his lips, “You don’t have to beg. I’m yours to take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ Kudos, comments, love appreciated as always. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! ♡


End file.
